familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Genogram
A genogram (also known as a McGoldrick-Gerson study'W Jolly, J Froom, MG Rosen. "The genogram" ''The Journal of family practice, 1980 Feb, PMID 7354276 or a '''Lapidus Schematic) is a pictorial display of a person's family relationships and medical history. It goes beyond a traditional family tree by allowing the user to visualize hereditary patterns and psychological factors that punctuate relationships. It can be used to identify repetitive patterns of behavior and to recognize hereditary tendencies.H Friedman, M Rohrbaugh…The Time‐Line Genogram: Highlighting Temporal Aspects of Family Relationships, Family process, 1988, DOI:10.1111/j.1545-5300.1988.00293.x Genograms were first developed and popularized in clinical settings by Monica McGoldrick and Randy Gerson through the publication of a book titled Genograms: Assessment and Intervention in 1985. Genograms are now used by various groups of people in a variety of fields such as medicine, psychiatry, psychology, social work, genetic research, education, and many more. Some practitioners in personal and family therapy use genograms for personal records and/ or to explain family dynamics to the client. Few if any genealogists use them.RL Beck, The genogram as process - American Journal of Family Therapy, 1987 Genogram symbols A genogram is created with simple symbols representing the gender, with various lines to illustrate family relationships. Some genogram users also put circles around members who live in the same living spaces. Genograms can be prepared by using a complex word processor, or a computer drawing program. There are also computer programs that are custom designed for genograms. Genogram symbols will usually have the date of birth (and date of death if applicable) above, and the name of the individual underneath. The inside of the symbol will hold the person’s current age or various codes for genetic diseases or user-defined properties: abortions, still-births, SIDS, cohabitations, etc. Genogram content A genogram can contain a wealth of information on the families represented. It will not only show you the names of people who belong to your family lineage, but how these relatives relate to each other. For example, a genogram will not only tell you that your uncle Paul and his wife Lily have three children, but that their eldest child was sent to boarding school, that their middle child is always in conflict with her mother, that their youngest has juvenile diabetes, that Uncle Paul suffered from depression, was an alcoholic, and a philosopher, while Aunt Lily has not spoken to her brother for years, has breast cancer and has a history of quitting her jobs. Family relationships One of the advantages of a genogram is the ability to use colour-coded lines to define different types of relationships such as family relationships, emotional relationships and social relationships.A Hartman, Diagrammatic assessment of family relationships. - Families in Society, 1995 Within family relationships, you can illustrate if a couple is married, divorced, common-law, engaged, etc. Emotional relationships Genograms may also include emotional relationships. These provide an in-depth analysis of how individuals relate to one another. Colour-coded lines represent various emotional relationships that bond individuals together. Social relationships Another component of genograms is social relationships. These allow users to link individuals who are not related to one another, but who have a connection in society-at-large, such as neighbor, co-worker, boss-employee, pastor-church member, teacher-student, etc. Social relationships can also illustrate an individual’s relation to a social entity. The use of social relationships links allows the genogram to be used in a business environment to create organizational charts or floor plan layouts of the employees. A genogram looks like a family tree, but with all the different types of relationships, it contains a significantly more detailed and complete picture of the family or group it illustrates. Purpose of the Genogram Genealogy In genealogy, genograms are used to record family history through the lives of each of its members.HC Mullins, Collecting and recording family data: The genogram, - Working with the Family in Primary Care: A Systems, 1991 Genograms allow the genealogist to graphically portray complex family trees that show marriages and divorces, reconstituted families, adoptions, strained relationships, family cohesion, etc. Genealogists can use genograms to discover and analyze interesting facts about their family history, such as a naming pattern, sibling rivalry, or significant events like immigration. Medicine In medicine, medical genograms provide a quick and useful context in which to evaluate an individual's health risks. E Schilson, K Braun, Use of genograms in family medicine: A family physician/family therapist collaboration, Family Systems Medicine, 1993 Knowledge of diseases and conditions that occur within a family can give a health care team invaluable information that may aid in a swift, accurate diagnosis and treatment of health problems. And, a knowledge of diseases and illnesses that "run" in families can give individuals an important head start in pursuing effective preventive measures. A medical genogram is helpful in determining patterns of disease or illness within a family. Medical genograms can include many generations, however four generations may prove to be enough detail. Sociology In Sociology, genograms are used by Sociologists to gather objective and consistent information from the clients and their family, helping them to view the client’s issues in the larger context of their marital relationship, family relationships and culture of origin and underlining key issues to discuss in client counseling. Genograms portray emotional relationships, which allow Sociologists to see and evaluate possible conflicts within the family. Psychological patterns may be detected in the genogram which provide the basis for precautionary and preventive measures that otherwise might not be warranted. Social work In social work, genograms are used to display emotional bonds between individuals composing a family or social unit. A genogram will help social workers to make an assessment of the level of cohesiveness within a family or a group and to evaluate if proper care is available within that unit. Genograms also allow displaying social relationships that illustrate the places people attend such as schools, churches, youth facilities, associations or retirement homes. Family Therapy In family therapy, genograms are used to study and record relationship patterns between family members and the individual characteristics that make up these patterns that occur. A genogram will help family therapists to make an appropriate assessment of the relationship patterns and where intervention may be needed to assist the family reduce their dysfunction and/or problematic situation that brought them into therapy. Research In research, genograms allow researchers to understand multi generational processes within various plant and animal species, such as the development of mutations. Genograms can also illustrate rates of renewal, mechanisms of survival, or processes involved in the regulation of tolerance, among other things. Education In education, genograms can be used by teachers and students for illustrating book reviews, or family trees of a famous politician, philosopher, scientist, musician, etc. They allow them to focus their attention on specific details and also see the big picture of the books and individuals they are studying. Creating Genograms Genograms can be useful in almost any profession that deals with social interaction. Genograms can help to visualize complex interactions between individuals and to study patterns of behaviors or diseases. Genograms are best created with genealogy software, as advanced software allows the user to include tremendous amounts of data. Genealogy software also allows the user to create detailed reports containing analysis of the information stored in each person’s individual properties. Genograms are often drawn by hand, sketched working right with the client. It is also possible to create a Genogram using MS Word. See also *Ahnentafel *Cousin chart (Table of consanguinity) *Genetic genealogy#Genetic similarity among relatives (for general genetic similarity) *Genealogical numbering systems *Pedigree chart References External links *Introduction to genograms * Genogram Analytics, software for genograms and ecomaps * Genopro, software for genograms. * A list of computer programs for genetic analysis including pedigree drawing programs * Useful PDF including medical geneogram example *"Free Genogram Software - Easy Genogram Diagram Tool See Examples." - but free for only 7 days, 5 runs, and 3 drawings Category:Charts Category:psychological tools Category:Family therapy